The present invention relates generally to vaccine compositions. In particular, the invention relates to the use of biodegradable microparticles including entrapped or adsorbed antigens, in combination with submicron oil-in-water emulsions.
Numerous vaccine formulations which include attenuated pathogens or subunit protein antigens, have been developed. Conventional vaccine compositions often include immunological adjuvants to enhance immune responses. For example, depot adjuvants are frequently used which adsorb and/or precipitate administered antigens and which can retain the antigen at the injection site. Typical depot adjuvants include aluminum compounds and water-in-oil emulsions. However, depot adjuvants, although increasing antigenicity, often provoke severe persistent local reactions, such as granulomas, abscesses and scarring, when injected subcutaneously or intramuscularly. Other adjuvants, such as lipopolysacharrides, can elicit pyrogenic responses upon injection and/or Reiter""s symptoms (influenza-like symptoms, generalized joint discomfort and sometimes anterior uveitis, arthritis and urethritis). Saponins, such as Quillaja saponaria, have also been used as immunological adjuvants in vaccine compositions against a variety of diseases.
More particularly, Complete Freund""s adjuvant (CFA) is a powerful immunostimulatory agent that has been successfully used with many antigens on an experimental basis. CFA includes three components: a mineral oil, an emulsifying agent, and killed mycobacteria, such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis. Aqueous antigen solutions are mixed with these components to create a water-in-oil emulsion. Although effective as an adjuvant, CFA causes severe side effects primarily due to the presence of the mycobacterial component, including pain, abscess formation and fever. CFA, therefore, is not used in human and veterinary vaccines.
Incomplete Freund""s adjuvant (IFA) is similar to CFA but does not include the bacterial component. IFA, while not approved for use in the United States, has been used elsewhere in human vaccines for influenza and polio and in veterinary vaccines for rabies, canine distemper and foot-and-mouth disease. However, evidence indicates that both the oil and emulsifier used in IFA can cause tumors in mice.
Muramyl dipeptide (MDP) has been found to be the minimal unit of the mycobacterial cell wall complex that generates the adjuvant activity observed with CFA. See, e.g., Ellouz et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. (1974) 59:1317. Several synthetic analogs of MDP have been generated that exhibit a wide range of adjuvant potency and side effects. For a review of these analogs, see, Chedid et al., Prog. Allergy (1978) 25:63. Representative analogs of MDP include threonyl derivatives of MDP (Byars et al., Vaccine (1987) 5:223), n-butyl derivatives of MDP (Chedid et al., Infect. Immun. 35:417), and a lipophilic derivative of a muramyl tripeptide (Gisler et al., in Immunomodulations of Microbial Products and Related Synthetic Compounds (1981) Y. Yamamura and S. Kotani, eds., Excerpta Medica, Amsterdam, p. 167).
One lipophilic derivative of MDP is N-acetylmuramyl-L-alanyl-D-isogluatminyl-L-alanine-2-(1xe2x80x2-2xe2x80x2-dipalmitoyl-sn-glycero-3-huydroxyphosphoryloxy)-ethylamine (MTP-PE). This muramyl tripeptide includes phospholipid tails that allow association of the hydrophobic portion of the molecule with a lipid environment while the muramyl peptide portion associates with the aqueous environment. Thus, the MTP-PE itself is able to act as an emulsifying agent to generate stable oil-in-water emulsions. MTP-PE has been used in an emulsion of 4% squalene with 0.008% TWEEN 80(copyright), termed MTP-PE-LO (low oil), to deliver the herpes simplex virus gD antigen with effective results (Sanchez-Pescador et al., J. Immunol. (1988) 141:1720-1727), albeit poor physical stability. Recently, MF59, a safe, highly immunogenic, submicron oil-in-water emulsion which contains 4-5% w/v squalene, 0.5% w/v TWEEN 80(copyright), 0.5% SPAN 85(copyright), and optionally, varying amounts of MTP-PE, has been developed for use in vaccine compositions. See, e.g., Ott et al., xe2x80x9cMF59xe2x80x94Design and Evaluation of a Safe and Potent Adjuvant for Human Vaccinesxe2x80x9d in Vaccine Design: The Subunit and Adjuvant Approach (Powell, M. F. and Newman, M. J. eds.) Plenum Press, New York, 1995, pp. 277-296.
Despite the presence of such adjuvants, conventional vaccines often fail to provide adequate protection against the targeted pathogen. In this regard, there is growing evidence that vaccination against intracellular pathogens, such as a number of viruses, should target both the cellular and humoral arms of the immune system.
More particularly, cytotoxic T-lymphocytes (CTLs) play an important role in cell-mediated immune defense against intracellular pathogens such as viruses and tumor-specific antigens produced by malignant cells. CTLs mediate cytotoxicity of virally infected cells by recognizing viral determinants in conjunction with class I MHC molecules displayed by the infected cells. Cytoplasmic expression of proteins is a prerequisite for class I MHC processing and presentation of antigenic peptides to CTLs. However, immunization with killed or attenuated viruses often fails to produce the CTLs necessary to curb intracellular infection. Furthermore, conventional vaccination techniques against viruses displaying marked genetic heterogeneity and/or rapid mutation rates that facilitate selection of immune escape variants, such as HIV or influenza, are problematic. Accordingly, alternative techniques for vaccination have been developed.
Particulate carriers with adsorbed or entrapped antigens have been used in an attempt to elicit adequate immune responses. Such carriers present multiple copies of a selected antigen to the immune system and promote trapping and retention of antigens in local lymph nodes. The particles can be phagocytosed by macrophages and can enhance antigen presentation through cytokine release. Examples of particulate carriers include those derived from polymethyl methacrylate polymers, as well as microparticles derived from poly(lactides) and poly(lactide-co-glycolides), known as PLG. Polymethyl methacrylate polymers are nondegradable while PLG particles biodegrade by random nonenzymatic hydrolysis of ester bonds to lactic and glycolic acids which are excreted along normal metabolic pathways.
Recent studies have shown that PLG microparticles with entrapped antigens are able to elicit cell-mediated immunity. For example, microencapsulated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) gp120 has been shown to induce HIV-specific CD4+ and CD8+ T-cell responses in mice (Moore et al., Vaccine (1995) 13:1741-1749). Similarly, microparticle-encapsulated ovalbumin has been shown to be capable of priming cellular immune responses in vivo and can induce mucosal IgA responses when administered orally (O""Hagan et al., Vaccine (1993) 11:149-154). Additionally, both antibody and T-cell responses have been induced in mice vaccinated with a PLG-entrapped Mycobacterium tuberculosis antigen (Vordermeier et al., Vaccine (1995) 13:1576-1582). Antigen-specific CTL responses have also been induced in mice using a microencapsulated short synthetic peptide from the circumsporozoite protein of Plasmodium berghei. 
However, the use of microparticles with entrapped or adsorbed antigen, in combination with submicron oil-in-water emulsions, has not heretofore been described.
The present invention is based on the surprising and unexpected discovery that the use of biodegradable microparticles, such as those derived from a poly(xcex1-hydroxy acid), and including entrapped or adsorbed antigen, in combination with submicron oil-in-water emulsions, serves to enhance the immunogenicity of the antigen. The use of such combinations provides a safe and effective approach for enhancing the immunogenicity of a wide variety of antigens.
Accordingly, in one embodiment, the invention is directed to a composition comprising a submicron oil-in-water emulsion, and a selected antigen entrapped in, or adsorbed to, a biodegradable microparticle.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a composition comprising (a) a submicron oil-in-water emulsion which comprises 4-5% w/v squalene, 0.25-0.5% w/v TWEEN 80(copyright), and 0.5% w/v SPAN 850, and optionally, N-acetylmuramyl-L-alanyl-D-isogluatminyl-L-alanine-2-(1xe2x80x2-2xe2x80x2-dipalmitoyl-sn-glycero-3-huydroxyphosphoryloxy)-ethylamine, and (b) a selected antigen entrapped in, or adsorbed to, a biodegradable microparticle.
In yet another embodiment, the subject invention is directed to a method of immunization which comprises administering to a vertebrate subject (a) a submicron oil-in-water emulsion, and (b) a therapeutically effective amount of a selected antigen entrapped in, or adsorbed to, a biodegradable microparticle.
In still further embodiments, the invention is directed to a method of making a composition comprising combining a submicron oil-in-water emulsion with a selected antigen entrapped in, or adsorbed to, a biodegradable microparticle.
In particularly preferred embodiments, the microparticle is derived from a poly(xcex1-hydroxy acid), preferably poly(L-lactide), poly(D,L-lactide) or poly(D,L-lactide-co-glycolide).
These and other embodiments of the present invention will readily occur to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the disclosure herein.